


A Message From The Dead

by Kouda_Writes_Stuff



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouda_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Kouda_Writes_Stuff
Summary: After a death, a journal's final entry speaks to the whole group of living people.





	A Message From The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fucked up.

It wasn't the death that burned my heart. It was who did it, who spent the last moments of their life falling from the balcony of an apartment. The last time someone tried that, it was Kazuichi. Gundham was torn apart by it. I never thought that I'd be in the blast radius, until the words were whispered in my ear. Himiko and Angie wept. The class was in shock. Korekiyo recited an ancient hymn about death. It stung me.

The student was a great friend. Someone I had always trusted so much, and was willing to sacrifice all for. She's gone now. The desk she once sat in has a vase of flowers. Pure white daisies. Soft and small. I suppose it could've been a worse day. But...in the halls no one smiled. It was the first time a suicide had actually been successful. Usually is was a hopeless reserve course kid, but this time it was an ultimate.

She had always been a good girl. Thinking about everyone so passionately. Ryoma said she was too good to have commit suicide. That she must've been murdered. I refused to believe a ludicrous statement. Not after what I had seen of her in her private life. She left a journal she had kept in my hands the day she died. I had opened it, to seen what had happened. To see what took her away.

She was always sad. Lost in a sea of self hatred and hopelessness. How someone so kind could think such things I don't know. But the tragedy was real. Her death was real. I read the last entry. It was her suicide note. The last time she wrote in the journal. A final set of chosen words of pain.

'I guess it's time. Nothing really mattered anyway. Nobody liked me with a real heart. I was shut out by the person I cared about, and I know that person is reading this first. I want him to tell everyone. What I left for them. Please. Tell them.'

First it was Gonta, 'You stood tall for a man with no grammatical understanding. It's not dumb to say such things, it's just misinformation. You need to push forth, don't cry for me. I couldn't explain it, but were a great man. I hope life hands you a chance to assimilate back to society.'

Next was Himiko, 'You made effort. You are really magical, a great little friend. So encouraging, and tired. You're a good person at heart, and use that magic to protect those I left behind. Make a living, because I believe in you. Seriously I do.'

Next was Shuichi, 'Didn't really know you all that well. But I have to admit, I thought you were well rounded. A true face of introspection standing upon a chessboard. Logic is your strongest skill, hone it and investigate my death. Find what happened. I'd never die like this.'

Next was Tenko, 'You may have thought me a degenerate, but I thought you a master of your art. Balance that out with a touch of understanding. Not every man is beneath you, or above you. Take my corpse as fine evidence that you have nothing to worry about.'

Then there was Korekiyo, "You scared me, in a fascinating way. You truly understood how the past traditions changed to the modern ideals we carry. From simple mythology to mass ideology, you carry it in your mind as a trove for the future. It's a mystery, anthropology. Make sure the culture that lead to my death is exposed.'

Kaede was next, 'The melody of your heart will play until time dies, no one forgets the beauty of a grand piano. Glad to see you are making a name for yourself, unlike me. I thought you wouldn't care if I said that we were never really close.'

Rantaro followed, 'Keep the spirit of your heart alive and awake as long as you can. I know you well enough to know that you're bound to make great futures for many. Just try and seek what you wish to achieve. I think you're really cool.'

Kirumi was after that, 'There aren't enough words to express the gratitude I feel for you. You cared so much about us all, almost as if everything was your problem if it was ours. I'm sorry I never told you what happened. I guess I was too selfish.'

Keebo was next, 'I know you're a robot and all, but I believe that you are grieving like everyone else. Just remember that I don't want tears. I want you to put on a smile and live life like you'll never wake up tomorrow. Don't waste time panicking and crying.'

Then there was Angie, 'Angie....I want you to share your talent to the globe. Art is a keystone of our world. As some say, Earth without art is just eh. Never give up on that mural you started at the last school festival. It looked amazing. Galaxies are awesome.'

Kokichi was next, 'You pissed people off, but I have to admit. Had we met in a different way, a different life. I'd probably like you. That didn't happen. Just leave my living friends alone. Just cause I'm dead don't mean Korekiyo won't try those séances he loves."

Then Tsumugi, 'Hey, you aren't as plain as you claim you are. You're so different in the artistic world. Fashion designs and cosplay are what made you original. You're the ultimate cosplayer, so never lose that love of the anime.'

Miu came next, 'You disgusted me a lot, but I still admired you just a little bit. I mean, you're not exactly ugly or anything. You're cool and someone I'd much rather be. I'm glad I met you. Sorta.'

Ryoma came after, 'Well, I didn't know you, but I felt a strange connection. A new concept for me. I hadn't really known that people could regret their crimes, up until I met you. I thought I was the only one who regretted being a killer.'

Finally there was me, 'Kaito. I don't really know what to say. You pushed me aside, and I thought you didn't feel the way I did about you. But there was so much about you that I loved. That cocky attitude. That laugh. That confidence and purity. That belief in your friends and me. Your trusting nature. You were the best person in Hope's Peak. While a few attempted to court me, I held back longing for you... Now I'm dead. I hope you and Shuichi find my killer. I knew I'd die. But you two must solve it. I am sorry.'

The signature burned my heart.

'From, your friend, Maki "Roll" Harukawa'


End file.
